


Inscincere

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Inscincere

Gregor stumbled backwards at the sight before him. The bodies. The blood. Zalvetta, standing in the centre of it all, crazed look in his now mismatched eyes and ruby red liquid still dripping off his hands and blades.

“Y-you…. Why?” The boy stammered, barely able to force the few syllables past the growing lump in his throat. “How… how could you?”

Zalvetta, his expression disturbingly neutral, turned his gaze onto the quivering brunette. “Are you afraid of me now, Gregor?” He spread his arms wide over the corpses on the ground around him. “I did this for you, you know. They never took you seriously, chided you for doing things your own way, and disagreed with you constantly even though you knew you were right. So, I killed them for you. No more ties holding you to them.” A manic chuckle escaped the blonde’s lips.

“No… but they…” Gregor’s face was wet now. He hadn’t noticed when the tears started flowing. “They were my friends,” he swallowed, looking around at the fallen figures.

They all lay still, bloodied and broken, save for Ashe. Faint laboured breaths moved her chest ever so slightly. She tried to crawl away, and Zalvetta responded by planting his foot on her back, holding her in place.

“And because I love you, and I know this one,” he ground his foot into Ashe’s back for emphasis, “defied you the most, you get to land the killing blow on her.”

Gregor choked, fighting the rising bile in his throat. His mouth moved in an attempt to form words, but what could he say? Shakily, the boy rose to his feet, the only sure thing being his grip on the glaive in his hands. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. All the shaking stopped and his eyes opened to reveal cold beneath the brown.

With a shout, Gregor charged.


End file.
